


Say Yes

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Engagement, Healing, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Monster of the Week, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean gets injured and Gabriel uses it to jump start his courtship of Dean.





	Say Yes

Dean was pissed. No, that was a bit of an understatement. He couldn’t think of the proper word, but he was beyond pissed.

See, thanks to Sam being distracted by his new laptop, Castiel chasing fucking butterflies (really, he had explained to the angel that being distracted by fluttering things could be dangerous. Of course, he was thinking dangerous for Cas, rather than a Dean) leaving his back open and unguarded. 

Which was the only opening that the Jorōgumo bitch needed to claw his shoulder to the bone. It wasn't Sam, Castiel, Bobby, or even Crowley who saved Dean from the Spider bitch who had been determined that Dean would make a tasty meal. 

Nope, his savior was Gabriel. Of course, the mischievous angel wasn't about to hand a wounded Dean over to people he saw as incompetent. He'd taken the wounded man... somewhere, hell if he knew where he was. It was warm and humid though.

"We're in Hawaii. I've been meaning to visit and since you're out of commission, I thought it would make a nice vacation spot for you," the Archangel informed him as he peeled the dirty and bloody clothing from his aching body.

"You know that Castiel or Crowley are just going to hunt me down and take me to whatever medical facility they deem appropriate. Hey, she didn't touch my legs, what the fuck?"

"I need to wash you with water that has Ohia Lehua flowers and bark. Jorōgumo are extremely venomous, like many spiders. Ohia Lehua is a great cure for her poison. I bet you can't feel your feet anymore, can you? Come on," Gabriel explained, almost clinically. 

Dean wanted to call him on his bullshit when the angel snapped away his clothes before carrying Dean into a hot spring. "I thought you said I needed a bath."

"No, I said I needed to wash you."

"Okay, and the Ohio Layoo?"

"Ohia Lehua, and there is a tree growing just there. Now relax," he ordered as he drug Dean through the water and gently touched him... everywhere.

Now, Dean is a red-blooded man and he had always considered himself (and Gabriel) as heterosexual. Yet, those wicked fingers were sending chills of the good variety straight down to his groin.

"Like most angels, I consider myself omnisexual. No, scratch that, I'm omnisexual most angels are asexual or demisexual. Once, when I was disguised as Loki, I fucked a very attractive wolf bitch. That was more than a thousand years ago; sometimes, I miss those simpler days. Back then you would have been grateful that I decided to court you," Gabriel whispered as he carefully fondled the half-paralyzed man's balls.

"Are you courting me or taking advantage of?" Dean asked as he spread his legs wider in invitation.

"I won't fuck your needy ass while you are cut up and injured. I'll jerk your cute little cocklet, and tease your heavy balls, though. Will that make you happy baby? Do you want me to tug on your cute little cock?" he asked as he took Dean's erection between his thumb and forefinger and started to jerk his cock.

He remembered his erection being a lot bigger, but it certainly was a lot more sensitive in this size, "You shrunk my dick, asshole," he moaned.

"Once you are healed, I plan on making a few more changes and letting you know the joys of being my bitch. You're too pretty to be a man, Dean. I can see you with long red hair, a pair of tiny titties, and a wet hole waiting for me to fuck open. What do you think baby? No more hunting, no more having to worry about who has your back. Your only worry would be to lie back and spread your pretty legs for me. Do you want to be my bitch, sweetheart?" he asked as he jerked the tiny cock faster.

"Fuck, Sam?" as much as Gabriel was tempting him, he couldn’t forget his brother.

"Is currently being seduced by my brother. Castiel has been panting for your little brother's big cock since he met the two of you. If Cas and I manage to talk you two into being our mates, father and Amara have promised to set things right on earth, as a gift to us all. No more apocalypse. He would limit the amount of Demons and other monsters allowed on earth."

Dean whined at the words. The angel said Chuck had promised to limit, not get rid of demons and monsters.

"Of course, only limit. There is a delicate balance on Earth. Demons and monsters are a part of the balance, just as angels and hunters are. Please Dean, please, say that you'll be my mate," the archangel pleaded.

"YES!" Dean shouted in answer to the question as he finally had the best orgasm in his life.

"You will be such a happy bride, I promise you that Dean, and if you ever want a child to grow inside of you, just tell me, I'll make sure you get pregnant."

Dean rolled over in the water and kissed his intended deeply. He had never seriously thought about marriage or children. Certainly, he had never thought of carrying a child, but he found that he quite liked the idea of a child in his belly. Maybe they could get a dog and house.

This whole courtship had moved faster than the speed of light, but he was content with it and hoped that Sam said yes to Castiel. Perhaps, Dean could go say hello to the other couple once the honeymoon period was over.

"Oh baby, the honeymoon period hasn't even started. Sleep and heal, my sweet little boy. I promise, you won’t get a chance to get much sleep once Father marries us."

Dean allowed his lover's voice to wash over him. He had no idea what was in store for his future, but he was looking forward to it.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write more, we'll see.


End file.
